


To Make It Right

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, First Lines Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Chosen. Buffy finds out that Spike's been back for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by Spike's Heart.

Buffy was getting pissed. She'd just discovered that Spike had been back for months, and no one had bothered to tell her. Least of all, him.

She drew her fist back in fury, about to let a punch fly.

Until she noticed how Spike's body had tensed, in preparation for the blow. Something cold gripped Buffy's heart as she realized it.

She had been about to hit him in anger. Again. And he was just going to take it. Again.

No!

She unclenched her fist, enjoying the confused look on Spike's face when, instead of striking him, her hand found its way to the back of his neck, pulling him down as she smashed her lips to his. Forgetting that they weren't alone, she tried to pour out her grief, anger, and most of all, her _love_ , into that kiss. She backed him against a wall while never losing contact, wanting him to believe...

When they finally broke apart, she looked into his blue eyes and understood. Even without him having to say anything, those eyes told her why he had kept his return a secret. So she said the words that would make everything alright.

"I love you, Spike."


End file.
